legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
I Remember Now/Transcript
Episode 6: I Remember Now (Niko is currently driving down the highway. His phone rings.) California: (On phone) Hey Niko, we have Darko. I did some one on one time with him. Now it's your turn. Niko: I'm on my way. (Calls Roman) Roman, they brought Darko Brevic into the country for us. This is almost over. I'm going to finish it! Roman: (On phone) Niko, you can't do this alone. I'm coming with you. Come collect me from Firefly Island. Niko: '''Alright, wait for me there. (Niko arrives and picks up Roman. They make there way to the Francis Airport Cargo Area.) '''Niko: This is it. This is where it all ends. (A van arrives. California tosses Darko out and jumps out. The van leaves. Niko approaches Darko.) Niko: You remember me? Darko: (Serbian) Leave me alone. I don't know you. (English) I don't know you! Niko: Yes you do! I'm the one..... who survived! Darko: Niko.... hello. Niko: (Serbian) Just tell me why. Darko: (Serbian) Why? Niko: (Serbian) We were friends. We were all friends. We all grew up together. Dmitar, Dragan, Goran, Mijo... should I go on and name them all?! Darko: We were friends, but I had other friends! Friends that Goran and his guys killed. My fucking neighbors! Because of what? Because of shit! Lies! Fucking lies!! California: SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY! TO STAB YOUR FRIENDS IN THE BACK?!! Darko: When everything you believe is shown to be shit, you make strange choices I guess. Niko: FUCK YOU! STRANGE CHOICES?!!! HOW MUCH?!! Darko: (laughs) A thousand. California: You killed Niko's friends and attempted to kill me for one thousand dollars? Darko: How much would you charge to kill someone? Niko: You ruined us, you fuck!!! Darko: I needed the money. I had problems. Niko: You're a fucking junkie!! Darko: Kill me, then! You fucking hypocrite. Trust me, you'll be doing me a favor! (screams then sobs.) Roman: Niko - c'mon, let's go. Let him suffer... he knows what he did. It doesn't look like he enjoys life too much. (Darko gets up, sobbing) Roman: Niko, let's go. You've seen what has happened to him. Darko: '''Where am I? What is this place?! I'm lost! I'M LOST!! (Niko and California put away their weapons and start to walk away. Darko runs off. The trio gets into the car.) '''Roman: Will you take me over to Brucie's house. (The trio leaves the Airport. Meanwhile back at beach city.) Carolina: This is it. (Carolina, Michael, Wash, Caboose, and Pinkie arrive at Rose Quartz' Sanctuary.) Carolina: Lock the area down until the Crystal Gems get back from Liberty City. Michael: It'll have to do while Michigan's gone. He just left not to long ago. Carolina: He and Epsilon already left for Crystal Prep? Michael: Yup. Wash: Alright. I'm headed over to the house. Carolina, guard the entrance. Carolina: On it. Wash: Caboose, you're with me. But don't break anything. Michael: And us? Wash: You and Pinkie stay here and guard the fountain. We don't want anymore Space Pirates getting here. Michael: You got it. (Meanwhile. Mich arrives at Crystal Prep, wearing a suit.) Epsilon: Well, here we are. Mich: You sure Twilight goes to school here? Epsilon: That's what the records say. Mich: Well, let's do this. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 5